The First Dance
by Phoenix Fanatic
Summary: Midwinter ball. Daine. Numair. Perin. This should get interesting.
1. The First Dance

Disclaimer: Are any characters you recognize mine? No. The plot? All mine! Yay!

A/N- Very fluffy. You were warned.

He knew it was his chance to impress her.

He would come gallantly to her side, asking for the first dance. She would accept, of course, and they would dance away the night, swaying with the beat. Nearing the midnight hour she would confess her un-dying love for him, and him to her. He would complement her dress, her brown curls, the stormy seas in her eyes: anything!

At least, that was the way Perin the clerk saw things about the ball celebrating Midwinter the very next evening. And the lady on his arms would be the very own Wildmage.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The Wildmage, more commonly known as Daine, was tired. The entire past week she had thrust herself in the preparation of Midwinter, for lack of anything else to do. The toll of her help had taken her place on her body. Alanna and Thayet, for her help, had decided to reward her with their taste in clothes. Both women had helped Daine pick out certain things she wanted in her dress. They both had said that every spare moment they had they would help Daine get ready with more gleam in their eyes than necessary. Apparently, they thought they owed Daine for something. _Probably for_ _saving their lives numerous times_, Daine had decided.

She was leaning against the wall, waiting for Thayet to come back with her dress. They had it specially made by Kuri Tailor, the woman who had showed Daine her first pair of breeches. Alanna was sitting in a chair nearby, half asleep, with her short hair all over her face. A sudden opening of the door startled her awake. Alanna's fiery red hair went tucked behind her ears.

A woman came in, and a very beautiful one at that. With her midnight hair and gleaming eyes, she was the picture of perfect feminine beauty. Alanna glared at her for interrupting her sleep.

Thayet walked over to Daine, and dumped a rather large package into her hands. Daine read her mind perfectly.

Daine sighed. She walked behind a screen, and undid the many strings. In the end, she took out an emerald dress. It was low cut, with gold embroidery at every seam and edge. It was long enough so that her ankles would not be seen. Daine was surprised however, to see that the sleeves went only up to her elbows.

_Probably for movement_, she thought wryly. _Or less cloth to ruin___

She stepped out from behind the curtains to a round of applause from Alanna and Thayet. She became suddenly shy, and blushed, to laughter from the older women.

"If you've got it, flaunt it!" Thayet said. If she wasn't the queen, Daine would have whacked her with a pillow. But that didn't stop Alanna.

Thayet yelped, and in retaliation got a pillow and hit Alanna back. Daine, not wanting to miss out, took her own pillow and thrust herself in the quarrel.

Several torn pillows and many wallops later, the women all fell down laughing. They were laughing so hard they didn't even here the door open.

Jon stepped into a room full of feathers from ripped pillows, and three hysterical women laughing their heads off. Alanna was the first to see him.

She stood up, brushed herself off and ever so politely said,

"How may I serve your important Majesty?" And with that, Alanna once again burst out laughing and fell to the ground. Thayet and Daine, noticing Jon, also laughed harder.

The king shook his head, and went back into the hall. He just hoped none of the visiting earls would find them, nearly dying of laughter.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It was the day of the ball. Daine had spent the last hour with Thayet over her, putting random cosmetics on her hair and face. Her hair was down at her shoulders, loose. It felt nice to be beautiful, something she rarely felt she was.

Thinking of the ball, adrenaline rushed through her. Numair, the previous evening, had asked her to be his escort. Daine happily agreed, seeing as no one else would ever want to go with _her_. Daine blushed at thinking of Numair. After his first proposal, he hadn't said anything about it at all, which Daine silently thanked him for.

She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was counting…what was she counting? She was just going up in numbers in her head, to keep her occupied. She sat up, and went to the window, watching the many snowflakes drift down.

When Alanna politely knocked and told her it was time for the ball, Daine felt like vomiting.

As Alanna led her through the many halls, Daine was nervous. She didn't know why; maybe she might trip and fall or anything!

"It will all be alright," a soft voice whispered into her ear. It was Numair! She was just outside the room where the ball would take place. How did she get here? Alanna either walked very quickly, or Daine had been to preoccupied to notice her surroundings. She was about to say something when all of a sudden, the doors opened and the heralds called them both.

"Smile," Numair whispered. Daine did as she was told.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_Nothing _could have prepared her for the unusual amount of clapping that followed. She smiled sweetly and began to descend the staircase. The cheering pursued. She was almost glad when the cheering stopped and other nobles were called.

Daine stood and watched as others began to descend. As she did, she couldn't help but notice a youth slowly edge toward her. He looked familiar, until finally, a named popped into her head. _Perin! _He had been her first kiss. Was he looking for a dance? She hoped not. Numair was the only man that she had feelings for. Besides, she had already promised Numair the first dance.

After all of the names were introduced, the musicians started up their introduction to the waltz.

Before she could get to Numair, Perin came up to her. He was strutting like a peacock. He bowed low, so low his back was below 180 degrees. His black hair looked like it had run afoul of honey, to slick it back. For some strange reason, Daine wished for her bow to whack him with.

"May I have the first dance, milady?" he asked as if he was sure he would get her.

_How could I have ever liked you? _She silently asked herself. _I'd rather go out with a chicken!_

"I'm sorry, I already am taken for the first dance. I am free for the second however," she said, trying to sound as cocky as she could. Whatever it took to get him away from her, she would try it!

He looked about to spontaneously-combust until he recovered and said,

"Of course, milady."

Daine tried to walk away as fast as she could to Numair to get away from Perin.

"What was _that _about?" Numair asked, taking her hand and leading her onto the floor. "Already double-timing me?"

"Of course not! He wanted the first dance."

"What!"

"Yes! _And _he wasn't even talking to my face. He was talking to a place lower than my chin!"

Numair raised his eyebrows.

"I can turn him into a tree," he said, actually with truth in his voice.

"I'm not sure Thayet would be too happy. I bet leaves clash with the color scheme."

Numair laughed. They danced conservatively for the song, nothing over the line. It was a simple dance, but more fun then she had had in a long time. Eventually the song finished.

Daine was about to start the second dance when a strong hand grasped her shoulder.

"Remember?" Perin asked.

Daine wanted to slap him. Badly. Instead she turned to Numair.

"Excuse me. I seem to have forgotten I promised _Perin _here the second dance.

"Of course," Numair said dryly. He gave her an if-he-puts-his-hand-anywhere-wear-it's-not-supposed-to-be looks. Daine nodded in response.

Perin put his hand on her waist, a little lower than where Numair had put his, and grasped her hand. They began to dance.

Although onlookers wouldn't really call it dancing. Perin had obviously never danced before, and kept stepping on Daine's feet. He never apologized.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Watching this, Numair had drunk three glasses of wine. He was starting the fourth when a hand grabbed his elbow, forcing his arm down. It was Alanna. Numair put the glass down. He looked at Alanna.

"He doesn't know about…about you and Daine, does he," she whispered extremely quietly.

All of the wine he had yet to swallow came out of his mouth.

"And you do!"

"Quite obvious really. Either way, it's quite amusing. Jon, Thayet, Buri, Raoul and I have all been watching in amusement."

She pointed over to a corner, where the people she had just listed smiled and waved sweetly at him.

Numair started towards them when Alanna stopped him.

"No killing them please. Especially not decapitation."

Numair, seeing what Alanna was telling him, sighed. If he went over to them, he would only explode and yell at them for not telling him that they all knew.

"Since the entire court knows about you two, with the exception of Peacock over there, you mine as well the make the next dance a good one. Beside, Peacock needs to be informed."

Numair nodded. Finally the music ended. He walked right into Perin the Peacock asked for Daine.

"Of course," Perin said.

"They know," whispered Numair into Daine's ear as the music started up. "The court knows about us. With the exception of the Peacock."

"This will be an interesting dance, most inevitably then," Daine said. Numair chuckled.

One by one the couples dropped out of the floor to watch from the sidelines. Daine turned into an emerald blur as she and Numair danced across the floor at breakneck speeds. Cheering started as soon as they were the only couple left.

When the music stopped, Numair threw Daine into the lowest dip anyone there had ever seen in a long time, went down with her and planted his lips on hers.

The cheering erupted into a roar.

Daine stood up with Numair and curtsied. Perin stood with his jaw wide open. Daine shrugged when she caught his eye. She noticed a girl, who also looked like a peacock come up to Perin. She stood beside him, and Daine noticed how he took her hand.

_Looks like everybody is happy_, Daine thought. _That's strange. That only happens in books. _

_Maybe I was wrong._

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N- How was it? Please review.


	2. The Peacock's Fury

A/N- The chappie before was supposed to be a oneshot, but since I love reviews, this chappie is for **Lady Genevieve** and **TheWriter21**. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Any characters you see are not mine. However, adding "the Peacock" onto Perin's name is all mine. :D

Perin the Peacock was furious. How could _any _female resist him? He was perfect in every way, with his flawless pitch black hair, the twinkle in his eyes, the manliness of his deep, rich voice-

But she had rejected him for that-that man! The man who could probably see eye to eye with an ogre! And not only that, she had-had-kissed him! Perin shuddered. _All for show_, he told himself. _All for show._

But that was a lie. And he knew it. When would _Veralidaine Sarrasri _do something for show?

But she had liked him before. Maybe because he didn't really say much. He just helped animals in her direct line of sight to get her attention. He had only grasped the other woman's hand at the end of the ball to get her attention.

He could not just let her go! He would fight for her, no matter what. He would lure her. Make himself irresistible. That would do the trick.

Daine felt as if she had just consumed gallons of sugar and mead mixed together. She felt unbelievably giddy, after the events of that night. She was laughing hysterically, both the queen and Lioness following suite.

She was trying, (in vain), to get back to her room. Although she kept crashing into walls. A tad bit of a problem. The three women were laughing/crying at nearly everything, like how the Peacock was trying to get to Daine, how she was fought over for the first dance, and especially the fact Numair had given her the most romantic dance anyone had seen in years.

This would normally not be funny to anyone. But this is with three very hyper females. And so they carried on, tripping over their expensive gowns and trying to get to their rooms.

It took Daine twenty more minutes than usual to reach her room. She bade goodnight to the other two women and entered her room. As soon as she closed the door, she collapsed down it laughing still.

This was not normal for Daine. _But this is Tortall_, Daine thought. _Is_ _anything normal?_

She was just standing up when a knock sounded at the door. _Who would_ _knock now?_ She thought. She opened the door.

A clerk stood there.

"Your 'most admiring, lovable, charming, gallant exotic, remarkable' lover awaits you in the stables," the clerk tiredly said. "He said it was urgent."

Two things popped into Daine's head. First, why was it urgent, and secondly, _why would Numair call himself those things?_ Numair wasn't that kind of person. Unless-

"The Peacock," she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something, my love?"

Daine wanted to scream. Loudly. She had run to the stables to find Numair, only to be greeted by the Peacock.

"What is so urgent," she said, with as much dryness as she could muster.

"Only to tell you of my un-dying love."

Daine wanted to vomit.

"Is that why, when it is two hours after midnight, you have sent for me?"

"Love is blind to all hours."

Daine wanted to choke.

"I do not want you love. I am loved by another." Daine's voice was clear and cold.

"He will dump you for the nearest shapely young blond he can find-,"

She went up to him and spoke directly into his eyes.

"Don't you _ever _speak that way about Numair! He's _twice _the man you are!"

"I highly doubt it."

She wanted to slap him. Only nearby horses stopped her from doing so.

But nearby horses didn't stop _Numai_r from slapping him. Perin the Peacock looked shocked at his new guest. Apparently Numair had been giving Spots a late-night grooming when Daine started her conversation with the Peacock.

Numair said something Daine would never repeat in front of children when she decided she had had enough. She took her shiny slippers off in one hand and ran to her room.

Daine shoved her face in her pillow. Why should she be mad? Two men were fighting for her!

But it was Perin the Peacock. He was so rude!

A sudden idea formed in her head. And she knew exactly what to do.

She ran back to the stables. The Peacock was there, leaning arrogantly against the wall of the stables.

"I knew you'd come back. You cannot resist me," he said, poison dripping from him.

"Of course. You are the picture of perfect masculinity. I was just toying with you."

Numair gasped. Of course, he was there; once again hidden in the shadows, making sure the Peacock didn't do any more nasty tricks. But it turned Daine was doing the tricking here.

She waltzed up to the Peacock, toying with his hair.

She started-grooming?-his hair.

"No one could resist you," she said, lying through her teeth. She dug her nails into his scalp.

He yelped.

"What?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing my dear," he said, gritting his teeth as she dug her nails further.

"I think I'll go now," she said, noticing Numair's silhouette.

She pranced off like a maiden in love.

The Peacock should have been happy at his conquering, but alas, he was not. The whole point was to get Daine. There was no fun now. Besides, she couldn't even _groom _his hair properly! And he had to be nice to all those animals, while secretly bribing them with jerky.

He sighed.

Numair followed Daine out of the stables. Seeing him, Daine began her story, interpreting his look correctly.

"No. Don't worry: I still want to strangle him. Just wait…I'm guessing he'll be gone by tomorrow. He's been through every young female here. He just wanted me for the "chasing" stage. Now it's no more fun. He'll be going onto another city or town. I just figured that out."

Numair smiled, understanding.

"You worried me there for a second."

She laughed.

Jonathon approached Daine the next day, at breakfast.

"Daine," he said, his voice curious, "one of our clerks has vanished. He was reported talking to you last. Do you have any idea of why this is?"

She glanced over at Numair. He winked at her.

"I have absolutely no idea, sir. Absolutely no idea."

A/N- Was it good? Please Review!!!!


	3. Guilt

A/N- I decided to add another chapter, although I still haven't worked out all of the kinks yet. Wait…. an evil plot bunny is forming inside my head…. this will be interesting….

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

He felt guilty, but he knew he probably shouldn't. He had just saved Daine from the worst possible mistake she could ever make! But he felt guilty. Nothing could stop that.

Flashback

_She pranced off like a maiden in love. He only had a few seconds. He practically jumped on the clerk. He shoved his hands around his neck. The Peacock fell into a deep trance._

_"You will _not _want Daine anymore, since only the chasing part is fun. You will leave Corus, and find a job else ware."_

_He immediately felt bad, as he had just put a spell on the young man. He had no time to worry however, and followed Daine out of the stables._

End Flashback

He knew Daine didn't want the Peacock, and he had only helped things along. But that didn't stop the guilt from coming.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"And _then _he muttered something about how, 'love is blind to all hours!'" This brought woops of laughter from the queen and the Lioness. Daine smiled.

"Mithros, I needed that laugh," Alanna commented as she sank back into the cushy armchair.

"But anyways, why did he leave court? I would have wanted to hear more quotes!" Thayet added.

Daine opened her mouth to answer, only to shut it, and open it again.

"_That_ is an excellent question. Maybe he needed more females to prey on."

"Most likely," Alanna muttered, quickly falling asleep. A yawn from Thayet also suggested she to was falling asleep. But Daine was wide awake. Why _had_ the Peacock left court?

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Every drunken man at the inn would have sworn a livid peacock had just entered the inn and started to smash and break anything he could find. Most men then bowed out to more drinks. When one started to see peacocks entering inns, they knew they'd had too much alcohol.

"I'll kill him!" the-peacock? -yelled. "I'll take him and throw him over-," he would have finished, but the barkeeper had quite literally thrown him out of the inn.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

He landed in a soft pile of snow. At least he wouldn't break something and ruin his absolutely wonderful, gorgeous looks. ("What a shame," the barkeeper muttered.)

That man! What was his name- Nutmeg, Numiere, Noming, Numair- yes that was it! He was a foul creature, doing what he'd done. He had witched the perfectly innocent Perin!

The Peacock had figured this out only quite recently. He had been riding his mare off to a distant city when the spell had worn off. He had his goal in site! He knew he could have half of the woman in the Lower City, but this one…was special.

He had to get revenge. And the best way to get revenge was to hurt the ones closest to them.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Remember, the day of the fateful ball was only the second day of Midwinter, which meant more balls. ("Oh joy," Alanna had said.)

The last and eighth day of Midwinter was to be the grandest. ("Great," the Lioness muttered.) Daine was caught up in servants rushing about, wondering if the violet gown of the queen would clash with the blue outfit the king wore. The smells and sights were fantastic, with only the finest decorations being shown. ("All just a waste of money. We could use the money for more useful things!" Alanna had again commented. At this, Thayet had ordered Alanna not to complain for the rest of the day, and if she did, poor Alanna would suffer the wrath of having to dance to _every _slow song.)

Instead of an emerald dress, Daine was dressed in a sapphire blue dress. Unlike the last dress, this one had sleeves. It was low-cut. So low-cut that Daine had sent the dress back to Kuri Taylor and asked for more material to be used, and when the dress returned it was much more satisfactory.

Daine expected this ball to be much more-relaxing than the last.

She was wrong.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N- I was planning on making this the last chapter, but I don't feel like typing a lot right now so…. you'll have to wait. This is mainly a filer chapter, but please, tell me if you like it, a.k.a. REVIEW! In the REVIEW! please tell me if you think Numair's decision to put a spell on the Peacock was a good decision, or a bad one.


	4. Peacock's Evil Plan

A/N- Last night, at 11:10 the most_ evil _plot bunny popped into my head, so I _had _to get up (I was tired!) and write it down! But this is the outcome of my….experience. Hope you like it, and **thanks to all my reviewers! **And yes, Ido enjoy bashing Perin, in case you wanted to know.

Disclaimer: You know the drill: None of the characters are mine

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The paranoid servants (the monarchs watched over their every move) where almost decorating were the ball would be held. For some very strange reason, for every passing minute, Daine began to get…anxious. She had no reason to, as the Peacock was gone.

The Peacock! He must be here; every single (noble) female was here! Why had he run off? He had plenty of females to go through.

She had no more time to wonder. She was in the cozy chamber just outside the Grand Staircase, and someone had tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked. The only other people in the room were people she knew, and had to be introduce before the ball could begin. Someone else had come into the room.

"I was wondering what a fine, beautiful woman like yourself was standing here by your lonesome, when you could be beside me!" And he gave her a who-wouldn't-want-to-be-beside-me smirk. Daine shuddered.

"Excuse me?" Where had she seen those tactics? She tried to meet his eyes, but seeing how they were looking a little lower than her face, it was impossible.

She looked at the other people in the room: Numair, talking to Alanna, the dean of the Royal University, the king and queen, and some assorted people she knew well. They wouldn't kill her.

She grabbed his chin to meet her eyes (which he never did, and now she could see they were a deep blue).

"I would never _stand_, nor _sit _or especially _lie _down next to the likes of _you_!"

Where was this hatred coming from, and what is his name! It wasn't the Peacock; the new boy's hair was red as the Lionesses own.

She slapped him hard, harder than when Numair slapped the Peacock. A large red mark appeared on his face. Everyone in the room was looking at her.

"If you ever, _ever _want a real woman, one who loves you not for your looks, but for your heart, you might want to _at least_ look them in the eyes!" She slapped him on the other cheek. It now looked as if he was blushing madly, as hs cheeks were so red. ("His cheeks clash with his blue and green outfit," Thayet giggled to her husband.)

Numair slowly started to stand up, but the Lioness tugged down on his shoulder (she had to stand up to do so) to get him to sit back down. He watched the new Prancing Peacock with deadly eyes.

"I see. Do you hate me so much that you will deny the rules of the court? I herby ask you, _Veralidaine Sarrasri _for the first dance."

Two things popped into poor Daine's head. _How does he know my name?_ Adrenaline pumped through her veins. _And did he just ask me for the first dance?_

She agreed to go to the ball with Numair, but he never specifically asked for the first dance. It was custom to go with the first person who asked.

"I hate you, and you will have to treat me with much more respect that before. I will give you the first dance, _only _the first dance, and I will never speak to you again."

The Prancing Peacock grinned.

_The law never said _how _I dance with him, and _how _many times I slapped him._ Now she grinned. This would be fun.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The Peacock excused himself and went into the hallway. He had to get his composure. But, his plan was working! They though he was someone else! (He had dyed his hair.) He went over his plan. He would dance with the female, and take her into the hall. He would drug her, and kidnap her.

Oh, he had nothing against the female. It was against the mage. For putting the spell on him, he would pay. And he would pay dearly.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N- I know it's short, but I'm hungry, so I'll out the rest up hopefully today. I'll give you the rest of Peacock's plans later.Isn't the Peacock evil? But just so you know, the Prancing Peacock is Perin, but Daine and Co don't know that, so he's the Prancing Peacock to them, but don't worry, he's still the Peacock at heart. Please R&R!


	5. Good Looks? Not Quite

A/N- My internet is currently down (or was down by the time your reading this) and THAT is my excuse.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine was pondering on how to annoy the Prancing Peacock the most. They were dancing, the first dance in fact. Her curls were pinned up with pins, and the girl had an idea. She quickly let go of one of the Prancing Peacock's hands, and pretended to scratch her head, while she was actually taking out one of many pins.

She was about to jab it into him when-

"You dance with the gracefulness of wolves, my dear," he drawled. "Of course, with my lead," and gave a don't-you-want-to-be-me? look to her.

Dance…with the gracefulness of wolves? Daine had never heard that one before.

Now, where to shove the pin. Decisions, decisions. His shoulder would do nicely, seeing as the pin was in her hand, resting on his shoulder. She placed it in her fingers like a knife or dagger. She plunged it in as hard as she could, to get past the thin layer of cloth.

He blinked. The pin had snapped it half! That didn't work. She would have to do something else.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Numair, standing on the sidelines watching, was also thinking about ways to annoy the Prancing Peacock, although they were much more violent. When the ball had started, Daine looked highly annoyed, and gave Numair an I'm- so-sorry-you-can-turn-him-into-a-tree look. Daine was bound by a stupid law to dance with the Prancig Peacock, but at least he could have her for the rest of the ball.

It was an extremely long song, and hardly anyone was not dancing. Numair was slightly embarrassed, seeing how all of his good friends were dancing.

Finally-the song had ended! He looked for the sapphire dress of Daine, but could not find it. He looked harder, to no avail. He walked all around the sidelines. Where was she? He couldn't stand watching her dance with the Prancing Peacock, and now, she had simply disappeared.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The one thing the Peacock did not count on was that Daine would put up a fight to being drugged and kidnapped. He had said "Your _other _dancing partner has informed me previously to tell you that he is waiting in the hall."

_Why would he do that? _Daine had wondered. She would not have time to wonder, as a hard blow to her head caused her to drop to her knees. Her captor obviously thought she was unconscious, as he tried to raise a glass to the girl's lips.

Of course, it would take more than that to knock her out, and she dropped and twisted. Some of the liquid spilt onto the floor. She heard her captor swear violently. She stood up, only to be tackled onto the ground, and the glass still being shoved to her face. She grabbed the glass and smashed it against the wall.

Finally, she got a good look at her captor. It was (no surprise) the Prancing Peacock, who had followed her out of the hall.

_Where are the guards? Probably inside, protecting Their Majesties, _she thought, answering her own question.

"What," she tried to catch her breath, "are you doing?"

He lunged at her. She ducked, and he went flying over her, only to crash into the wall.

He turned over.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked. He had blood trickling down from his lip, his fiery hair ragged.

"Know what?" _Stupid dress_, she thought. It was minimizing her movements.

"Your-shall I say it- lover witched me, without your consent. That shouldn't bother you, but it does! Why, you ask yourself? Because you like to handle things on your own!"

She was going to argue, but she couldn't. But it didn't bother her in the least that Numair had done that! Anything to annoy the Prancing Peacock.

"What do you mean he witched you? He's never met you before, unless-,"

She figured it out. "Unless you're the same person as the Peacock!"

He had never heard his nickname before.

"Peacock? I like the name. It fits a person of my unmatched masculinity, my undeniably good looks, my-,"

Obviously slapping did no good to shut the Peacock up, so Daine punched him square on the nose.

"Good looks? Not quite."

He was doubled over, holding his nose. Daine went over to him. He quickly stood up, and swept his foot under her ankle, making her fall.

She rolled onto him, trying to get his hands together so he couldn't use them. The Peacock smiled. Daine was wondering why, until she realized her position on him.

"You sick little pervert."

She punched him again on the nose, and once in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She took this opportunity to grab his hands. Just to make sure he was not going to fool her again, she bit his hands, and immediately spit out the vile taste in her mouth.

"Have you _ever _washed your hands?" she asked.

He didn't answer, because he was unconscious. Where _were_ the guards? She would have to mention this to Thayet, to post more guards in the halls. And the fight had occurred just outside the ballroom!

Finally the doors from the ballroom opened, revealing a very worried Numair.

"Daine! There you are! Daine?" he asked, seeing as she was still on top of the Peacock.

"Don't ask. Can you _please _go get some sort of authority figure who can arrest him? "

"Arrest him for what?"

"Um-annoyance to the Wildmage, and attempted kidnapp."

He was about to open his mouth to ask a fury of questions when Daine stiffly got off the unconscious Peacock and put a finger to his lips.

"Ask questions later. Besides, I'm tired, and do not want to go to another ball for the rest of my life."

"Unless it's with me, of course, since _no_ female could deny me!"

She gave him a don't-you-even-think-about-it look.

"Only kidding, Magelet. Only kidding."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N- How was it? Should that be the ending, or should there be more?


	6. Revenge

A/N- This time it was 11:15 when the evil plot bunny struck.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Revenge. That was the only word in his mind.

He no longer despised just the mage. Now it was the female too. She had broken his nose numerous times (who in there right mind would do that?) and kicked and punched him in places he didn't know he had.

She had ruined his honor and style beyond recognition. She would pay dearly.

The Peacock looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark chamber with one lone window at the top of the room. He was in a small tower, one that was used for holding petty criminals.

He was dressed finely, so finely that you would think he didn't belong there. He wanted out. The Peacock knew that if he waited there, he would be tried and convicted of would-be kidnap and harassment. Now, how to escape. He stood on his one small bench, and if he reached high enough, he could reach the window. There was a small but useful lock on it.

He jumped back down onto the dirt-covered floor. He had to break the lock. To do that, he needed something thin and hard.

As he paced the floor, something hit the floor with a soft _pang_. Investigating, he found it was a small pin used when ladies tie up their hair. It had gotten caught in the folds of his blue-green fabric.

_How did that get there? _He wondered.

He climbed the bench, once again. He took the pin and inserted it into the lock. There weren't any spells on it.

_How idiotic _he thought cockily. _They didn't put a spell on it. But, no chamber can hold the great Perin!_

Actually, the palace guards decided they didn't need a spell on the lock since it would be impossible to have something to break the lock with. And, the window went outside, meaning the captive would drop to their death.

The Peacock took the pin and twisted it, until he could hear the tumblers falling into place. The lock fell off.

From hear all he had to do was grab the window covering and yank it off. Instead of falling inwards, it fell the opposite way.

_Free_ he thought. He hoisted himself up to the window. He _barely_ made it through.

He went headfirst, which was extremely stupid. He fell through the window.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It was a fifteen-foot drop, and luckily for Pacock he landed in the soft snow. He had flipped over, and had landed in the perfect position. He had survived, and one thing was on his mind.

Revenge.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N- Please don't kill me for letting the Peacock survive. I need a plot!


	7. Dispose of the Wildmage

A/N- I am currently happy/hyper. Why, you ask? First, **I just stood up in front of a** **restaurant and did moose calls** and got a pie-in-the-face. (Don't ask) Second, Pirates of the Caribbean 2 is coming out tomorrow/today! And when I'm hyper, you know what that means! Peacock bashing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, nor do I own Pirates

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The Perfect Punctual Peacock stared at his reflection in the pond just outside the stables. His disguise was working perfectly, for now at least. His normal coal-black hair was dyed blond, and his clothes were now (blue and green) breeches.

In Tortall, the rule was that a good horse could mean your life. And to access the horses was quite easy. Recently, three of the chief hostlers had quit in the palace stables. That meant they were short three hostlers, and it was hard to find good work these days.

Until however, a kind, young blond appeared and asked about the opening. He appeared shy, timid and for some strange reason made everyone think of a peacock.

Of course, the Perfect Punctual Peacock was killing himself putting on this fake front, but it would be worth it.

He would…dispose of the Wildmage and her friends.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N-Don't kill me (again). I know it's short, but I'm _way _to excited to type right about now. Also, now the Prancing/Peacock is known as the Perfect Punctual Peacock, since he keeps getting cockier and cockier. The next chapter will hopefully be my Peacock-bashing chapter. If you ask nicely, I might get Daine to slap him for any reviewers:P

P.S. Will Turner is pretty darn HOT if I don't say so myself:P


	8. The Final Act of the Peacock

A/N-This will be my last chapter. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers and especially **HappeGoLuckee **since they have given me a plot!

Disclaimer: As usual, none of the characters are mine.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It would go perfectly, seeing as how he was perfect in every way. It was to be clean, quick and easy.

The Perfectly Punctual Peacock sighed to himself. Sometimes, being so great and perfect had its challenges. He had planned everything out; nothing could go wrong.

He would saddle Cloud, The Wildmage's horse. She would go riding by Willow Falls, since a (fake) urgent letter had ordered her there. At Willow Falls (the place where Jon's father killed himself), and her saddle would be, _accidentally _loose, so when she would jump the gorge the poor girl would slip off her saddle and plunge into the depths below.

The Perfectly Punctual Peacock decided not to harm the tall man, seeing as he could simply 'float' back up to the rim. But that was fine.

As long as the female was out of the way, he was happy.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine knew nothing of the Perfectly Punctual Peacock's pervert plans.

She was in the mess hall, happily eating her porridge when Numair sat down next to her. His clothes were torn, messy and dirty, and was receiving stares from the pages passing-by.

"Clothes?" she asked. Numair _usually _took better care of himself.

"Right. I need to talk to you about that." He stretched and sighed.

"It's about Cloud. Yes that's right, your horse. I believe it would be much better if we got along, if you know what I mean. And figuring I'll land on my back numerous times, that explains my clothes."

Daine smiled. "Of course that will be alright, it will be fant-,"

"Message for Veralidaine Sarrasri."

She jumped a foot off the bench. The messenger had come up totally un-noticed!

"Yes?" she replied, after she had regained her composure.

He handed a scroll to her, and left. She opened it, and she read aloud to Numair:

_Veralidaine Sarrasri:_

_There have been recent reports of bandit problems at Willow Falls. Please report there to see if there is anything unusual happening. Please hurry…your horse has already been readied by our hostlers._

_-Thayet_

"Thayet wrote that? Why would she call me Veralidaine Sarrasri, and not send someone else?"

"Excellent question, magelet. I would ask the queen herself, although she's not here. Anyways, I'll go check out the bandit problem, since I have no idea why she would send you. I'll take Cloud."

And with that, he sauntered off.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Cloud's saddle was fixed perfectly. The Perfectly Punctual Peacock was in a nearby stall, listening for the sound of footsteps. They came, softly at first, but then heavier. Daine was in her stall. She quickly mounted Cloud and rode off, although the only thing the Perfectly Punctual Peacock knew was that _someone _was riding Cloud, since if he peered over the top of the stall he would be recognized and caught.

After the sounds of hooves vanished, he mounted his own mare, and set off at a slow pace. He couldn't miss this!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine was uncomfortable. She didn't like leaving Numair to face those bandits alone. She ran up to her quarters, grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows, and ran to the stables. She would help Numair fight!

-

Cloud had only dumped Numair three times by the time they had gotten to Willow Falls. The falls themselves were majestic, but seeing how he was looking for bandits, he had no time to admire the scenery.

He looked all around the falls, and found no trace of a bandit camp. _They must be_ _on the other side of the gorge,_ Numair thought.

He backed Cloud up a bit, and cantered at full speed towards the gorge.

The very second Cloud's hooves left the ground Numair knew something was wrong. The saddle, on _way _to loosely, slipped off Cloud's back, as did Numair. Cloud herself landed on the other side. Numair let out a very, _very _feminine scream.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_A scream? _thought Daine. A very high-pitched _girl's _scream. It had come from Willow Falls. _Numair! _She thought franticly.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The Perfectly Punctual Peacock decided to see if Daine was truly dead. He came out from the tree he was sitting in (his horse was hidden by the leaves) and skipped over to the edge.

_What? _He thought. _There should be a body of some sort._

"Looking for something, Peacock?"

He turned around fast. It was Numair.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine arrived at the falls in time just to see Numair confronting a young man. Looking for Cloud, and finding her on the other side of the gorge, Daine knew there was a long story in this.

She led her horse up to the two males.

Hearing her, the Peacock turned around.

"But you…should be dead! I heard the scream, and everything!"

"Might want to get those eyes of yours checked. I don't _think _I'm dead, at least, last time I checked I wasn't. And Numair, look closer. That's the Peacock with his hair dyed."

"You're right, magelet. I would never have noticed."

Daine looked at Numair. Numair looked at the Peacock. The Peacock was wondering when lunch would be.

"Might you have saddled Cloud?" Numair asked, coming up behind the Peacock. He put a hand on the back of hid neck. "And no lying, I can tell when you are."

"Of course I didn-,"

"Liar."

"I never went _near _the hors-,"

"The faster you tell the truth, the quicker we get out of here. You also wrote the _fake _letter, didn't you? And you thought it would be Daine on Cloud."

Daine rubbed a hand through her curls. _Men are so stupid sometimes_ she thought.

"I _never _did _any _of that-,"

Numair was obviously getting annoyed. So annoyed that he cried out a word in Old Thak.

The next think Daine knew was that where the Peacock was standing, a real peacock was there.

"You…turned him into a peacock. For real. Can you turn him back?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He said something, and the human Peacock was back.

"You," Daine said, coming up right to his nose, "are not a Perfect Puntual Peacock. You are a Pandemic-causing pervert prick Peacock."

Before he could respond, she continued,

"This," she said, "is for trying to kill me." She slapped him.

"This is for all of the females you've hurt." She slapped him.

"And this," she said, a gleam in her eyes, "is for being annoying. You have _got _to learn when a girl says no."

And she kicked him _extremely _hard in between the legs.

-

Numair flinched. Daine really knew how to hurt a guy.

"I'm done," she replied cheerfully.

Numair said something again, and the Peacock, who was writhing in pain on the ground, was turned into a peacock that was writhing in pain on the ground.

Silence pursued, until Daine asked,

"Was that _you _who let out the girly scream?"

Numair blushed.

-

The king was very happy indeed that he got a new addition to his royal menagerie, for free in fact. Daine and Numair had been out riding, and…returned with a peacock.

He wasn't going to ask questions, though. It was, however, a very violent peacock.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Somewhere, on the other side of the world, a peacock was now a human.

And it had all begun with the first dance.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N-It's over! I hoped you liked it, and thanks again to all of my reviewers!


End file.
